


oscilaciones

by xehzee



Series: HQ!! Horror Edition [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Haikyuu Halloweek 2018, Horror, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Minor Character Death, Subways
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xehzee/pseuds/xehzee
Summary: Día 6:Mafia| Blood |CrimeAquella mujer le llamaba sin palabras...
Series: HQ!! Horror Edition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554238





	oscilaciones

**Author's Note:**

> Subido nuevamente el 25.11.2019.
> 
> Agradecimiento por el tutorial de HTML iOS: [**How to Make iOS Text Messages on AO3**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434845) by [**La_Temperanza**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza), [**CodenameCarrot**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodenameCarrot)

7:30 AM.

Estación ×××××, Tokio.

Las vías del tren traquetean intermitentes, éste sin perder jamás su hora exacta de llegada y salida.

Los murmullos de la gente aumentan y desvanecen al mismo tiempo, cuál olas del mar al chocar con la costa.

La misma hora, la misma gente, la misma rutina día con día.

Una tras otra persona, murmurando pequeñas disculpas al entrar al diminuto espacio del carro del tren. Cada parada era igual, desde el inicio de las vías hasta el final.

Que aburrida vida. Que patética existencia. 

Por una vez le da importancia. Al por qué de su atención, no había respuesta. 

Nunca pensó extrañar el sonido de los tenis al rechinar contra el suelo del gimnasio, o al menos, no tanto como en ese momento.

La monótona voz de una mujer anuncia la salida, la misma voz, siempre, todos los días.

Incluso puede recitar el mensaje de memoria, quizás, no importaba ahora ni nunca. Su mente decide ignorarla, prefiriendo resoplar mientras espera el siguiente carro.

Traqueteo, traqueteo.

Las filas agrandan y disminuyen, siguiendo el apresurado ritmo matutino.

Un par de chicas le miran de reojo, riendo entre dientes cuando él les devuelve la mirada, no así la sonrisa. Pueden pensar lo que quieran, la máscara esconde su mueca de disgusto.

El siguiente tren se anuncia con una brisa, con el olor del metal al que todos están acostumbrados y con el ruido ensordecedor de las vigas.

Las chicas voltean una vez más, sonrisas tímidas pero mirada atrevida, esperando por una respuesta que él ya ha ofrecido. La distracción es parcialmente apreciada; la atención no solicitada. Vuelve la mirada hacía las vías. 

_ Cinco minutos más. _

La vibración de su teléfono anuncia un mensaje, acaparando su interés.

**Today** 7:40 AM  
No llegues tarde solo xq no hy actividades dl club  
  
**Today** 7:40 AM  
mira quien lo dice  
  
**Today** 7:41 AM  
ya salist d tu casa?? no olvides tu almuerzo ;)))  
  


Apaga el dispositivo por accidente, otra cosa nueva para el día.

Las chicas se han marchado, así como los clientes usuales de la hora pico. Respirar es más sencillo en esos minutos, antes de que una nueva tanda de persona inunde la estación.

Seguido de ese pensamiento, una oficinista aparece a su lado, tambaleándose, _ oscilando _, como las olas de un mar tranquilo, perezoso. O quizá se trata de algo más, una noche de copas o fiestas obligatorias con los jefes.

No tiene importancia, no es su problema. Sin embargo, hay algo en ella que…

El carcajeo estruendoso de un chico a su lado rompe su conversación unilateral. Ríe al unísono de las notificaciones de una conocida red social. Sus compañeros son fanáticos de ellas, él, no tanto como para siquiera abrir una cuenta.

_ Da igual. _

El aire a su alrededor se llena otra vez de ese olor metálico, el reloj de la estación marcando los segundos restantes para la siguiente parada.

Sin muchas ganas, se levanta del asiento para acercarse a la extrañamente brillante línea amarilla de precaución.

_ Mantenimiento. Eso debe ser. Esta recién pintada. _

La mujer también se acerca, siguiendo su balanceo. Una rápida mirada, y lo único que se logra atisbar en sus vacíos ojos es una peculiar euforia. A qué, o quién, iba dirigida...

Traqueteo, traqueteo.

La voz de la anunciante rompe el velo de silencio apoderándose del ambiente. No es como él, verse cautivado de ese modo por otra persona, mucho menos una mujer mayor.

Su mente se pierde en pensamientos inútiles mientras el baile de la mujer lo atrapa, más y más, robando toda su atención, llamándolo, encantando su persona con los cantos callados de una sirena.

El traqueteo se intensifica hasta convertirse en ruido blanco. La mujer gira su cabeza en ese instante, la escena transcurriendo en cámara lenta, mirando y no, perdida en una ensoñación, justo como él se siente al mirarla.

Una ráfaga de viento anuncia la llegada del tren. Y la mujer da un último paso al frente.

Una sensación de humedad en sus mejillas, cálida, triste.

Las líneas amarillas recién pintadas salpicadas de carmín.

Risas, gritos, quejidos; la voz sin vida anunciando la salida.

Una imagen burbujeante.

La espuma del oleaje, pintada de rojo.

La mujer, ausente.

Levanta la vista después de una eternidad. 

7:45 AM.

—Voy a llegar tarde.


End file.
